Space Stone
Description The Space Stone is the Infinity Stone of Space. It is said that it created the celestial properties of the universe. It's original containment unit is the Tesseract. It is used by Asgardians as means of transportation via teleportation. It is also used by Red Skull in the film, Captain America: The First Avenger. The stone is now is now in the hands of Thanos, along with the rest of the stones. History The Space Stone, along with the other stones is created by Cosmic Entities and these stones created the universe itself. The blue stone created the planets, stars, and other celestial bodies and properties among in the universe. Asgardians, Thor, Thor Ragnarok The stone is later got by the Asgardian people and used it in means of transportation. It is kept in a cube which is called the Tesseract. Red Skull's Discovery, Captain America: The First Avenger It is also discovered by Red Skull, the main antagonist on Captain America: The First Avenger. And used it on some experiments that he conducted. Thanos's Wrath, Avengers: Infinity War "You (Thanos) have the universe in your grasp." - Ebony Maw Thanos and his children then went to the Statesman in order to get the Space Stone and met Thor and Loki. Loki gave the stone to spare Thor's life and the stone was put in the Infinity Gauntlet. Thanos used this several times throughout the entire movie. Wielder's Powers When the stone is held by a being and can hold its lethal power. The being will gain powers received from the stone. * Teleportation: '''The wielder can create portals in means of transportation via teleportation. The portal looks like a black hole with a glowing blue aura and gray, thick, stationary smoke coming out. It can teleport anything that enters. It also releases wind when the portal is summoning. The portals can be used anytime and anywhere the wielder wants. * '''Astrokinesis: '''Hence its name, the wielder will have the power to control the whole universe. It can be used to control celestial bodies such as moons, asteroids and other celestial bodies. It can also create celestial phenomena such as black holes. * '''Telekinesis: The wielder will have the ability to control any object that the wielder want. It can control exotic materials also such as vibranium, and even fire, visible kinetic energy, etc. The objects that are controlled will have visible blue energy scattering in it. Teamed up with the Reality Stone, the wielder will have infinite telekinetic abilities. * '''Range Enhancement: '''The range of any effect of the Infinity Stones will be increased. As shown, is Thanos's genocidal snap took effect at every planet in different galaxies because of this stone. = Containment and Usage The stone can be used in means of transportation. It can be used to create portals and arrive at the wielder's desired location. It is also can be used to clean or dispose any unwanted objects. It can also be used to create advanced technology. Iron Man's heart is created with aid of the Space Stone. It can also be used to create advanced weaponry. The Space Stone is kept in the Tesseract. A crystalline, cube-shaped vessel where the stone is put inside to contain it. It is fragile at the moment but it is later improved and the crystalline is thicker and more durable. Thanos later destroyed the Tesseract in order to get the Space Stone. Category:Infinity Stones Category:Universal Stones Category:Possessed by the Asgardians Category:Possessed by Thanos Category:Celestial Stones Category:Space Stones